


【晨熙】萨麦尔

by dogbloodpaintfloor



Category: SpeXial (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbloodpaintfloor/pseuds/dogbloodpaintfloor
Relationships: 连晨翔×陈向熙
Kudos: 1





	【晨熙】萨麦尔

*都是虚构的。 

0.

萨麦尔在神的花园里种下知识树，神诅咒这棵树，萨麦尔却化身为蛇骗取亚当偷食禁果。于是，亚当夏娃被逐出花园，人间是非善恶荣辱因而浮出水面，分崩离析。

1.

傍晚我从内湖录影棚开车回来，天色已经在暴雨中黑压压一片。打开门我就看见他淋得像只落汤鸡一样，赤着脚踩在地上，正把我的花一盆一盆的从阳台露台上搬进屋里。他的衣服头发全被雨打透了，正顺着边缘滴滴哒哒地滴在地板上。

他最近在南部拍戏训练，很久不回来一次。

他直起身子来看见我，就笑，说今天放了半天假，宏正开车载他回台北。然后他叉起腰来又说，看,小熊！我把你的宝贝冷水花救进来了！

我把搭在椅背上的浴巾丢在他头上，我的宝贝花还在地板上挤成一排狼狈的摇摇晃晃的滴水。用浴巾搓着他的湿漉漉的头发，干燥的棉料被雨水沾湿，凉意透过来沁着我掌心。

我问他，怎么不披个雨披，就在鞋柜旁的抽屉里。他知道的。

窗帘半拉着，室内只有电视机发出些白亮的光，他离我好近。停滞在皮肤上的水渍开始吸纳热气，他冷不丁的有些发抖，但他还在笑。他天生一对笑眼，睫毛勾浓墨重彩的两道线，他说，是雨下得太急太突然，来不及嘛。

他好甜，是那种某一天再想起来，会流着泪，依旧被已经化掉的糖衣上的蜜所麻痹，忘了嘴里含着的内里究竟有多苦。

热水浇下来，他从背后环抱我的肩，大量的篮球训练让他精瘦并结实很多。氤氲的蒸汽包裹上来，一切变得不真切，它们在狭小的浴室里膨胀成一种充足到可以肆意挥霍的充满麻痹性的安全感，犹如200毫克利多卡因溶在我的血液里。我闭上眼，任他带我去向何处。

在他怀里像漂浮在盛夏的海水里，他吻在我肩头，轻声说，他好想我。

我把脆弱而敏感的脖颈露给他，细细密密的吻落下来，那一刻，我突然想，或许他爱我，还没有爱我的花多。

我反手推开他，地板上积水溅起水花，我将他抵在墙上，手心下隔着他滚烫的皮肤是他为此时时刻而活跃的心脏，我在朦胧间看他的眼，那里什么都没有，只有我。我觉得自己荒唐，加倍用力的去吻他的唇，捉住他的手臂将他锁在我怀里，直到他说，陈向熙，我疼，我快要喘不上气了。

后来当我再想起这些碎片，我想神是眷顾过我的。

2.

他总是走的很匆忙，再联系我时，是在两个星期后。

Live录影结束后，我看到他半个小时前，在line上转发给我一条关于某个艺人亿元购置豪宅的消息，而后抱怨了一下自己片酬低又没有太多片约的事实，要攒好久才能买得起台北的公寓。

这个世界上没有太多公平，而我们又太年轻，嗟叹起来就会有数不清的不幸，我随着他抱怨了几句，又说，“不过我们不也是很好嘛，现在什么也不缺，也算得上富裕。”

他遇到不开心的事，很容易陷进去，我企图转移注意力，“回来我请你去吃华鼎蟹黄包，我昨天录节目赢了好多特约券哦，你什么时候回来？”

他好喜欢吃汤包，各式各样的汤包和蒸饺都喜欢。

他回的很快，他说，“不是啊，可是我也想给你买一睁眼就能看到大海的大房子，给你买很拉风的豪华跑车，到全世界各地去看一看，想去哪就去哪，也不必像现在一样天天累死累活就拿那么一点薪水，工作还要硬着脸皮到处攀关系争取才能拿稳。”

我举着手机站在原地又等了一会儿，没有新的消息涌进来。他始终没告诉我他什么时候回来。

他说的没有什么不对的，只是我从没向他要求过这些东西。

我把手机装回口袋，不再回复他。

3.

Live主持给我压力很大，我好容易紧张，在陌生人面前又不爱说笑话。

我做很多功课，看很多主持知名度高的综艺节目，实际上我不知道自己在学什么，那是别人的东西，我偷不来的。

每天下班回来我会看我自己的全场回放。无论是哪路神仙造的人，都有些黑色幽默——他们非要让争强好胜和安分守序出现在同一个人身上，好胜心想让安分死，安分反过来折磨好胜心。

这当口，我的心就焦灼的像一片沙漠，干渴，贫瘠，一片绿荫、一朵花都没有。

我不知道我在寻找什么，或许是一滴水，一点能让我生长出一些活物的刺激。

我发消息给连晨翔，蹲在那盆冷水花前面，又很久过去了，我的腿麻掉了，它们自顾自生长的很好，不需要我一丁点摆弄。手机消息提醒再响起已经是后半夜的事了。

后来我就不再等了。我会和朋友在公寓喝酒唱歌，在外面喝酒唱歌，各种各样充斥着酒精与玩乐的局像排解，像发泄，像用空白填补空白。

后来每当我再看到他的消息，都是第二天早上。

4.

门铃响起的时候，我睡意还浓，我并不确定它响了多久，但似乎没有停的态势，我只好顶着乱糟糟的头发，打着哈欠，不耐烦的去开门。

开门前我并没有意识到是连晨翔。他有钥匙的。

他比我看起来要糟糕很多，光是唇上冒出来短短的、不规则的青胡茬就让他显出狼狈。

我一瞬间醒了，他看起来有话要说，可他抿着嘴、一言不发。

他直把我推回卧室，推回我乱糟糟的床上，我看着他，他一双眼睛好悲伤，悲伤得让我的心好似在地上摔成一滩烂泥还想要伸手拥抱他。他握住我的手臂把我转过去，用了蛮力把我摁进被褥里。

如果男人间的x\i\n\g\爱不温柔，那就只会有疼痛，我忍不住闷哼出声。他的手上因为训练结了茧，手掌粗鲁的略过我的身体，他在企图寻找什么东西，他在向我索取。

我执拗的扭过脖子去看他。他需要我，而我太需要他眼中的需要。

我有时候相信宿命至极，每个人的人生里可能都有那么命定的一个人会出现，而他并不用做什么特别的事，你就会被他吸引，想要爱他，想要把整颗心都掏出来给他。我的心明明还完好无损的揣在我怀里，可我爱他时却总觉得鲜血淋漓。

一切归于平静时，他趴在我胸口上，脚腕勾着我的腿骨，左手臂像根藤蔓一样，环过我的脖颈搭在我的右肩上。他的右手在我胸口的牙印上轻轻打着转画圈——是他方才的杰作，现在已经显出些淤血。皱成一团的床单是潮湿且粘稠的，好在他贴着我，是暖的。

他突然问我，“熊，我们走吧好不好？”

我垂下头来，只看见他头顶的发旋，“去哪里？”

“去哪里都好，你会跟我走吧？”

他的下颌膈在我第七根肋骨上，我突然感受到他压在我胸口的重量，不知道是否如此我才吐不出一个“会”或者“好”。在我胸腔里的氧气全部挤压耗尽之前，我深深吸了一口气。

而后他在沉默中抽离，冷空气贴上来。他平静的仰面躺回我身侧。就像方才的问题根本没有发生过一样，他也没有抱我。

我看见有白色的鸟扑着翅膀成群的飞过我的窗口，玻璃窗内没有一点声音。

我起床的时候，他已经在卫生间洗漱了。他牙膏永远挤得歪歪扭扭。

我在餐厅兑了杯温水，他喊我，“小熊”。

“小熊你这月薪水结算了吗？”

“结了。”

“你有核算过了吗？”

“还没顾上，怎么了？”

“我这月结薪数目又不对，实际还不到四成。你算一下，算完问一下。”

他话说得平常，像在说今天多云无雨有风温度多少一样。我端着水杯靠在卫生间的门框上小口小口抿着温水。我从镜子里看他，目不转睛。

我想是不是这些事要先问过哥，会比较合适。可这些话转到我嘴边，又随饮水落回我肚子里。他们碎落、翻搅、碰撞最后熔成一个字。

镜子里的他在摆弄牙刷和洁面乳。

我说，“好。”

他始终没有抬头。

5.

我有一段时间没有在清晨5点睁过眼了，纱织窗帘背后，整个房间都浸泡在混沌的灰蓝色里。

我平静的翻过身去，意识清醒得不像刚从睡梦里醒来，一切仿佛命中注定。

右半边床空空如也。

几天前他躺在这里。我盯着那处看得出神。

缠在我肩头和脖颈上的不是他的手臂，是蛇的尾巴。

6.

录影棚前门有特别外景拍摄，我走的时候是带着帽子偷偷从后门溜走的。

从这里开车回家，路况再差也只需要半小时。车钥匙在我背包里，我怎么也不想把它拿出来。

这里的停车场是地产商承包给管理公司的，这里没有住宅，夜间停车是按小时累计计费的，停到第二天此时，价格并不便宜。我的车钥匙还躺在包里，当时我想，去他妈的吧。

地铁车厢架在我的枕骨后面发出细小低频的震动，它们经过连我自己也不清楚的身体通路，在我的耳鼓上变成了一栋栋相连的巨大建筑群，它们在低吟、在申诉、在摇晃。它们在我身体里笨重的狂欢。我抬头看了看车厢里别人的脸，他们或在看手机或是低着头看脚尖看地面，我怀疑是不是每个人都没有安宁可言。

我花了一个半小时在地铁里谋杀时间。地铁站设在河岸边，青少年踩着轮滑鞋成群结队在木制栈道上奔跑，他们掠过我，一会儿在我右边高呼，一会儿在我左边笑。

开心都是无罪的，他们把我“包围”，越收越紧。愉快没心没肺、铺天盖地，像活埋。

我突然用力迈开腿，冲了出去，周遭的事物都跟着我的衣角一起向后飞去，风把国中生的笑都杀死，又来杀我。从我张开的嘴巴进去，我的喉咙到肺部开始干涸了，然后它们在我背后撕开了风口，被困着、裹在我皮囊里的闷热、湿重、空寂、紧迫被吹散、被蒸发、被丢下。

难道我会不清楚他是什么样的人吗？

他的聪慧，他的争强好胜，他的敏感，他敏感过后的消极，他的牛角尖和死胡同，他的自尊，他的自卑与自恋，他的懦弱和软耳根，他的纠结，他的情绪化.......

我都了解。

我不是受害者，我不是。

我和他像在俄罗斯轮盘赌局里分坐两端，一人装子弹，一人上膛，手枪轮转，那些情啊爱啊都聚过来贴着心尖震颤。

扣动扳机，我害怕啊，可我离不了席。没有人强迫我，是我不愿离去。

我不是受害者，我是合谋、是共犯、是帮凶，如果我承认这里面有爱的话。

广场上的白鸽飞起来，振翅的响动聚成一片，脆利的，短促的，骤而分散。我停下来，三两只羽翼划过我的帽檐。我的肺里像装了一把海滩上的沙子，喉头又咸又腥。

我们都知道左轮枪里有颗子弹，我不投机，它终有一天会打出来。

爱要死不悔改，爱要淋漓尽致。

我想。

那天晚上我拿着明细和合同，在公司群里公开发难。

明杰私我，“好突然，怎么了？”

宏正紧跟着line过来，“是有急需用钱的地方吗？可以先借你应急。”

一个小时后，黄伟晋给我发消息，“......你疯了？”

是，我是疯了。

7.

我的完娱录影轮值排班被停了，并不意外。

子闳被临时填上去。

林子闳看不惯就会说气话，我们都不去能怎样。

过了一会儿黄伟晋回他，你别天真啦，我们不去公司也会找别人去。

经纪人来安慰我，安静几天这件事就会过去，公司不会真拿我怎么样。

我很平静，毕竟质询我自己的工资并不是什么出格的事，我是工作不是卖身。我只说“好”。

几天之后的傍晚，我终于放下被我握卷了的书，离开了我和电脑、游戏机以及随手堆在一旁的衣服和平共享的床，带上帽子准备出门把这两天的垃圾丢掉。

打开门后，我没有想到。

我不知道连晨翔在门口站了多久，门打开时，他似乎是吓到，看起来甚至像是想要逃。他向右边半转着身子，躲避着视线。

我也不说话，只是攥着门把手的手迟迟没有松开。

他蹭了蹭鼻子，下定决心似的，看向了我。只那一瞬间，我觉得他像是被咖啡泡了3天，到处都是苦涩的。

我忘了那天他是如何开始掉眼泪的，只记得最后他蹲在地上，哭得像个做了天大错事的小孩子。

我只是站在门口，垂着手，任由他痛哭。我突然想起前几天看过的一本书，里面写“其规则也很简单：他们对我们说谎，我们知道他们在说谎，他们也清楚我们知道他们在说谎，但是他们就这样一直说谎说下去，我们就这样一直假装相信他们”。[1]

他的眼泪是真的，痛苦也是真的。我知道他为什么哭，但我依旧想问。

你怎么哭啊！

你为什么哭啊！

8.

家里已经没有新鲜的食物了。 

我开车带他从关渡桥上下来，他抱着一袋齐肩高的新鲜果蔬坐在副驾驶。车里好安静，我也是那天才知道，原来日产车的发动机真的可以静到没有声音。

我并没有转弯，仪表盘的转数在跳高，直道行驶800米只是一眨眼的功夫，淡水河港口延伸向海后戛然而止的旧码头出现在尽头。

夕阳缓缓坠落，遥远而宽广的海被染成一半混沌而跳跃的红色，像被点燃的火焰。

“小熊。”他抓住了我握着排挡那只手的腕骨，却没有向任何一个方向用力。他握紧了车顶的把手，他好紧张，连叫我名字的声音都是抖的。

我向下压着油门持续向下用力，跑在那段废弃的公路上，穿过广场，我没有松力，车直挺挺的向前飞去，像要冲进海里。

连晨翔不再叫我的名字。

他只是用力攥着我的手腕，整个身体僵硬的顶在座椅上。

码头的尽头离车头越来越近，泡在海水里的血橙似的太阳在视野里越来越鲜明、巨大，贴着我车架的风在低啸——我终于听见了些响动，一些会崩塌、会毁灭、直白而坦然的响动。

在尖利嘶鸣的急刹车中，几个饱满而柔软的西红柿从牛皮纸袋里滚了出去。我一点都没担心它们会弄脏我的车内饰，虽然它们已经足够软烂。

如若平常，我车速那么快，他一早就会开始骂我，要我停车，等我冲到这里，会暴跳如雷把我从车上揪下来，吵到天翻地覆。但是今天，他什么都没说。

我窝在驾驶座上，像没有脊椎一样，头靠在车框上。我好想问，你是不是也想在今天就结束这一切。

在广场上，在我的把后视镜里，一群小孩子在追一只球，他们可能在笑，但我什么都听不到。忽然跑在末尾的孩子停下来，站在原地仰着头张大了嘴，我还是什么都听不到。

迟早有一天，我会被这种安静杀死的。

夕阳的辉光从我的蓬顶褪去，海水被燃至最明艳后彻底熄灭，冷却至灰质的深蓝而显得更加广阔、贪婪而不可抗拒。我看着太阳沉入海底，那一刻，我突然觉得，我不再爱他了。

9.

总裁秘书给我打电话的时候，我刚录完一集三国智回到台北。

毫不夸张我当时只想躺在床上装死，然而一个小时后我还是开车到桃园去。

秘书引我到露台上，围栏后是由山腰向下成片成片的茶园。总裁递给我一只考究的瓷杯，其实我的肠胃是受不了这些成功人士的高雅产品，两三杯绿茶就能让我血压跟血糖一起跳水。

他给我讲了个故事——

“许多人追随耶稣时，耶稣收犹大为十二门徒之一。加略人犹大蒙主拣选为门徒，三年与主同在、同行、同桌、同吃。主赐给他医治疾病和驱赶邪灵的权柄，但犹大没有完全献身给基督。

犹大曾画出一条路线希望耶稣去走，他希望耶稣能救出施洗约翰，希望耶稣能对罗马发动z\h\e\n\g z\h\i p\a\n l\u\an，希望耶稣能在耶路撒冷称王。但耶稣只说他的国不属于这个世界，什么也没有做。

犹大认为自己是有远见的，跟着耶稣也不能给门徒什么好的归宿，就以30块——一个奴隶的价格，将耶稣卖给仇敌。如果耶稣时不该死的，那出卖耶稣不过是逼他自己拯救自己，给他个教训。犹大打算扮演一个角色，使主以后听他的话，给他应有的。他完全相信基督会从他们手中逃脱的。

当主耶稣在最后的晚餐宣布了圣餐的意义以及作出立约的宣告之后，紧接下去，说：'看哪，那卖我之人的手，与我一同在桌子上。'后来犹大看见捉拿基督的人照着他的话把基督紧紧地捆绑起来了，就惊异地望着主让人把自己带走，他才知道自己将主卖到了死地里去。

主耶稣曾经给他许多可以悔改的机会，但他仍硬心到底，不肯悔改。按犹太人习惯，坐席前主人会与每一位客人亲嘴，若是如此，主耶稣必也亲了犹大的嘴；未开饭前，主耶稣先为门徒洗脚，主耶稣也必不会漏掉犹大，主耶稣必也洗了犹大的脚；吃饭时，主也必蘸饼给犹大吃。但犹大仍硬心不悔......”

“我想您搞错了”，我手心里攥着那杯茶，阳光刺的的眼睛不自觉眯了起来，总归我还是没有忘记微笑的，“您不是救世施与的耶稣，我也不是为了不义的30银币卖主的犹大。我质询我的劳动所得也不是什么太超过的事。如果您觉得冒犯，那我很遗憾。”

他到底比我老成持重，拾了手边的干果蜜饯来吃，又问我吃不吃，“你误会了。我开门做生意，不是济世，也不是做慈善，是要赚钱，我一定不是耶稣，”而后他转向了我，挡住了西边的日光，“我希望你也不是。”

我不笑了，手心有薄汗沾在茶杯上。

我开车回台北，又要花一个小时。

这故事其实他没有讲完。

“约翰福音”我早就听过——

“耶稣默默无言、甘心忍受一切凌辱。犹大良心自责，恳请仇视耶稣的罗马祭司释放耶稣。祭司们把他一脚踢开了。于是犹大俯伏在耶稣脚前，主没有谴责这个出卖他的人，只是哀怜地望着犹大说：我为此时来到世间。

最后耶稣被活着钉死在十字架上，犹大因为悔恨，在绝望中于耶路撒冷城郊自缢身亡。”

这故事对我来说毫无意义。

他说的不对。

我不是耶稣，连晨翔也不会成为犹大。

10.

入了冬，连晨翔的拍摄行程安排允许他休整几日，他给我发信息，问我在台东租个温泉民宿，让我来找他好不好。

我驱车到时，他裹着棉被盘腿坐在门廊下等我，只露一颗头出来，把自己裹的像颗卤蛋。

那时他的头发已经被剃掉了，耳垂上别了颗黑曜石耳钉，我伸手去摸那颗光泽饱满的石头，他背着光，哪里都不亮，一双眼睛却发着光，笑起来很张扬。旋即我咬在他耳垂上，顺势用力，翻转过来，我将他压在身下，抓住他两只手，居高临下的看他。

我仔仔细细看他，手指滑过他的皮肤，专注的描摹他的面部骨骼、他的眉峰、他的眼角，像镌刻。时日无多，我当时突然这样想。

他的睫毛扫过我的指尖，他叫我的名字，“小熊”。

于是我轻轻吻他，磨着他的唇角、舌尖。

我不想他说话，更不想他问我问题

我和他不同，我比他更温柔、更成熟、更隐忍。

我的手掌顺着他的腰线向上，吻到他拉长了脖子仰起头来，他紧紧抱着我。

如果我要杀死他，也要温柔的杀死他。

年轻人度假大概只需要一张床，我和他从第一天下午，腿缠着腿，梦着醒着，躺到第二天日暮之前，直到感觉到真实胃酸翻涌的饿，才在相互推诿着觅食的责任中，将对方一同拖起来。

我牵着他的手走在房檐下，朝南的门廊下依旧有光，晚风吹过来有些凉，夹着些潮湿味道。

厨房有一把方便面条，灶台旁的篮子里几颗西红柿和一把青菜。我把水烧上，他坐在料理台上，晃着小腿，自觉的择着青菜。

附近的住户好像在远处播放些什么复古的士高舞曲，他突然跳下来，说，“小熊，我们跳舞吧？”

谁？我们两个？我回头，诧异且哭笑不得的看着他。身为一个舞痴，你怎么有勇气对说这种话？？？？？？

他笑得好开心，像发现了钻石一样，不等我回答，就抓住我两只手，顺势开始夸张的摇晃身体，我锅铲还握在手上，就被他带着，局促而缓慢得转了一圈。

他微微撅着屁股，大幅度左右摆着腰臀。

我“哎呀、哎呀”的笑着低声叫了两句，挣脱他一只手，把另一只手中的锅铲，放回案板上。他干脆放开我的手，扣住我的腰，把我拉进他怀里。

他甚至称不上在跳舞，只是搂着我的腰贴着我在快乐而夸张的摇摆身体。

外面在唱“It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A \ They have everything for you men to stay \ You can hang out with all the boys \ It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A......”

我低下头看看他扬起来的脸，像朵向日葵，我实在忍不住笑出声。

斜对着厨房的房间，门错开了一道缝，视野被厨房外墙切割后只有一掌宽，还没有半张门高的小孩子从门缝后窥过来。摆动牵连着我的颈椎，视线无意间对在一起。

他的眼睛里没有任何情绪，好像只是在纯粹而朴实的观察一个物件，没有任何想法，没有任何评论。

我突然感觉到真实的安宁和幸福，没有任何颜色，没有任何味道，却蓬松而饱满。我踏实的靠在连晨翔肩上，我发自内心的安静的笑。

隔天一早我开车去买了些烟花，回来时就看见连晨翔顶着一头刚睡醒时乱糟糟的头发，从屋里着急忙慌的跑出来，脚上的鞋子还没有穿好，看到我的车，他才安定下来。

“你怎么了？着急去干嘛啊？”我合上车门，走向后备箱。

他扶着柱子，低头把鞋子提好，闷声答了一句含糊的话，“我还以为你没有告诉我就走了...想去找你的......”

我顿了一下，继而又假装听得无关痛痒，漫不经心，“哦，我出去买了点烟花。昨天阿姨来给我推销过 ，这里做的烟花花型都很别致。阿姨说这里没有那么多灯光，放起来很漂亮。”

连晨翔睁大了眼睛 向我的后备箱内探头，我顺势抓了抓他后脑勺上那几嘬翘起来的毛，打他的屁股，让他走开啦，我要关上我的“宝贝”后备箱。

可惜没有等到晚上。

电话打过来的时候已经是下午了，剧组通知他明天因为场地协调做了调整，所以场序安排变了，还加了一场飞页，他明天一早就要上工，今天务必回到屏东。

突如其来的沉默，气氛突然遇冷。

他的不情不愿和无法选择交织出他忧心忡忡的样子，他左手抓着右手站着，依旧不想向我开口，但开往屏东的班车半小时后是最后一班。

我坐在门廊的台阶上，外套口袋里有包味道很淡的香烟，我常常半年抽不完一盒，我说，“待会儿我送你走，你陪我看完烟花吧。”

天还是青白色的，我点了只烟，他并排和我坐着，烟火一簇一簇的飞上天而后炸开，尖利，暴裂，却什么鲜亮的光焰也看不见，只有地上一阵一阵的烟，整个院子像浸在雾霭里。

他嘬了口从我这里讨来的烟，在暴裂声中问我，“白天放有什么用？什么都看不见啦。”

我抬着头睁大了眼，确实除了光亮的天色，什么都看不见。炮仗声还是接二连三的响，烟熏了我的眼。

直到最后一声爆声响起后，我回答他，又像是在自言自语，“它存在过啊，它们存在过。”

东岸的风片刻就将烟雾吹成过去的时间里虚无的风景，我将没抽完的半支烟溺在石子里，起身走向我的车，脚下的土壤上和着飘落下来的灰烬。

是灰白色的。

它们存在过。

11.

我很久没见他。

2017年1月25日，离农历新年还有2天。连晨翔发布声明，对申请终止与可米的合同提起诉讼申请。

我的质询记录截图，被列为物证02由诉讼方提交法院。

12.

14天后，他约我在咖啡馆见面。我出门很早，走得很慢，咖啡馆离得不算近，那天是晴天，9点钟的太阳好亮，台北的树在2月已经开始发新芽。

我点了一杯甜滋滋的热摩卡，他黑眼圈好重还在喝冰美咖。他的背弓着，双肩微微向上耸着，环握着被子的手指不自觉在敲弹杯壁。

头顶的吊灯打着晃，沉默，一时谁都说不出话，气氛可能有些尴尬，但我感觉不到。因为我早已知道故事的结局，枪响之后俄罗斯轮盘落幕。

我想，他是想要我跟他一起走的。既然他最后他避免不了又敢于和公司撕破脸解决个人合约问题，又何必多此一举让我和公司起争执。绕这么大一圈，他处心积虑。

他开口问我这一段还好吗。

不知道是不是摩卡太甜太浓郁，我笑得好开心音调都跟着扬起来，我说好啊，当然好，为什么不好呢？

他低下头，重新陷入沉默。旧的局面被打碎无论如何都会意味着一部分的瓦解、破碎。半晌他才闷出话来，“小熊我......”

我抢了他的白，“你得去拿你需要的东西，我不会拦你的。”

“我不想我们的关系建立在彼此任何一个人的委曲求全上。”

他看起来甚至想跟我说谢谢，下一秒感觉又要说对不起一样。再开口时，他显得慎重又紧张，“小熊，那......你要不要跟我一起走？你看，现在，你因为....你或多或少也得罪到公司，他们那个样子，也不会对你太好。”

我笑了，我觉得好畅快，我像等了好久终于等到这一刻一样。我说——

“不要。”

他看着我，满脸写着诧异。

所有的爱啊恨啊压抑着的都像云烟一样，它们离开我了，我空空的，像一只气球，转眼就要飘到天上去一样。

我重复道，“不要。”

他一时反应不过来，他想要说些什么却找不到词措似的，看着我仰头喝完摩卡，重新披起外套。我走过了他，又走回来。

是我最后一次亲他，唯一一次在大庭广众之下。

“Goodbye, 我的萨麦尔。”

左轮中的子弹带走一切。

回去的路我坐了计程车。安静中我感到疲惫，把头抵在车窗上，窗外的事物都让我觉得没有任何意义，空空荡荡。我摸了摸我的心脏，它还在左胸口的肋骨后面梆梆作响。

在台东，连晨翔就同我讲过。他的手指从我的锁骨滑下来，停在我第七根肋骨上。当时接近傍晚，天色从窗帘边的缝隙闯进来，变成从地上到床角处一道弯折的光柱。

他跟我讲，亚当掰下了他的第七根肋骨创造了夏娃，他说我不完整了，我的第七根肋骨注定是他的。

是情话。

我却偏要讲，我不给他。

他便压上来跟我闹，来挠我的腰上最怕痒的地方，不停问为什么为什么，打情骂俏，最后咯咯咯开心的笑。

我也以为我第七根肋骨是出卖给了自由，后来我明白是因为我们的故事注定没有夏娃。

萨麦尔注定会去引诱亚当食知识树之果，亚当注定会去吃。

人类注定有分辨是非善恶的智慧，然后才有历史。

即使萨麦尔爱亚当，亚当爱萨麦尔，一切都是对的，错的是萨麦尔和亚当注定不是一对。

我们的第七根肋骨，只能换我们从今以后，各自有历史。

13.

春天正盛时，台北下了一场大雨。

阳台露台上的冷水花在劈头盖脸的风雨中摇摇晃晃，我在平静的玻璃门后打着伞看着它。

之后第二天。

第三天。

第四天。

它依然完好鲜亮。

-【End】-

注：[1] 出自伊丽娜·戈罗霍娃《面包屑山》


End file.
